Un ángel de Navidad
by Judyth
Summary: Touya Kinomoto deberá pasar solo la Navidad. Por consejo de su padre, decide ir a las montañas y festejar allí. Pero... ¿Encontrará la compañía que necesita en ese lugar?


¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo. Antes tenía un fic en otra página, el primero que escribía, y de otro anime. Pero esa página estuvo "remodelándose" y, cuando pude entrar de nuevo, habían cerrado mi fic. Estuve un poco enojada por eso, pues era mi primer fic, y por esa razón no escribí por un buen tiempo. Después de eso, conocí esta página y comencé a leer otra vez fics. Cuando volví a sentirme animada, quise volver a escribir un fic. De esa forma nació esta pequeña invención mía. La cual tomo como mi nuevo inicio como escritora de fics. Pero por unos problemas personales que tuve no pude subirlo antes de Navidad. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son míos, son propiedad de CLAMP. Sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento sin funciones de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Un ángel de Navidad<strong>

Sentado en el pórtico de su cabaña contempló ampliamente el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La blancura de la nieve era lo que principalmente predominaba en el panorama. Varios pinos cubiertos por ella se esparcían en el entorno. Cabañas, similares a la que él ocupaba en esos momentos, rodeaban un lago, congelado por la baja temperatura, que se encontraba más adentro. Por lo que le habían dicho era un lago hermoso. Pues, hasta el momento, no había podido verlo en persona. Muchas personas que se hospedaban allí aprovechaban la superficie solidificada e iban a patinar.

Sin embargo no era el paisaje precisamente en lo que estaba pensando. Sus meditaciones se centraban en los sucesos ocurridos días atrás. Su hermana menor, Sakura, le había comunicado que ella no estaría en Japón debido a que viajaría a China para visitar a la familia de su prometido, Shaoran Li. Prometido. Como odiaba el simple hecho de que ese "mocoso" fuera a casarse con su hermana. Siempre había ahuyentado a todo hombre que se acercara a ella. La había cuidado con tanto esmero, que no quería que nadie se la arrebatara. Hasta que llegó ese tal Shaoran. Él había sido el único que no se había dejado amedrentar por su actitud intimidante. Si hubiera dependido de él, no habría permitido que su hermana se casara con ese Li y menos que viajaran a China a solas. Pero la insistencia de su padre para persuadirlo, había podido más. No obstante, debía admitir que Shaoran Li hacía feliz a su hermana y que no habría nadie más indicado que él para estar con Sakura.

Otra opción que tenía era festejar con su mejor amigo Yukito. Pero, tras pensarlo un tiempo, había desistido ante semejante ocurrencia. Si fuera a festejar con él, estaría estorbando. Yukito ya estaba casado con Nakuru, y ella estaba esperando un bebé suyo. Nunca hubiera esperado que aquellos dos terminaran juntos. Pero una tarde de otoño, habían anunciado su noviazgo para sorpresa de unos, entre ellos estaba él, pero no tanto para otros. Y ese amor que tanto se profesaban había dado fruto a una pequeña niña que crecía en el vientre de Nakuru, a la que llamarían Ayame. El otro problema que intervenía era que irían a visitar a la familia de Yukito para festejar las fiestas con ellos.

Para colmo de todo, su padre le había comunicado que no pasaría las festividades con él, pues debía asistir a unas excavaciones en África durante dos semanas aproximadamente y le sería imposible regresar para Navidad, a lo sumo volvería para el Año Nuevo. Eso quería decir que se quedaría solo. Su papá, antes de partir, le había aconsejado que se fuera de viaje a las montañas. Tal vez allí pudiera encontrar la compañía que necesitaba. Como si eso fuera remotamente posible, pensó. La mayoría de las personas en ese lugar eran familias o parejas.

Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Hola –decía el moreno contestando su celular.

Hola, hermano –se oía otra voz del otro lado- ¿Cómo has llegado?

Bien. Desempaqué hace un momento y la cabaña parece acogedora ¿Y tú?

Acabo de llegar y todos me recibieron muy bien, en especial las hermanas de Shaoran.

Rápidamente recordó cuando habían venido las hermanas de Li a Japón, si no mal recordaba se llamaban Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal. Aquellas cuatro mujeres casi no se habían despegado de él durante su estadía en Tomoeda.

Recuerda que si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Ya lo sé, Touya –le espetaba. Sabía cuan sobreprotector podía llegar a ser su hermano-. Pero te aseguro que estaré bien.

Si tú lo dices –suspiraba con resignación.

A propósito, ¿Ya conociste a alguien? –inquiría en tono insinuante.

Sakura, tú y tu insistencia de que consiga novia.

Sabes que no me agrada la idea de que estés solo cuando puedes conseguir a cualquier mujer que sea agradable.

Y siempre te respondo que hasta ahora no he encontrado a la mujer indicada, a la que pueda ver como la mujer que me acompañará el resto de mi vida y que será la madre de mis hijos.

Pero es que ya tienes 28 años y deseo que puedas encontrar a ese alguien especial a tiempo. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras en este viaje.

Papá me dijo lo mismo, pero lo dudo mucho. Además, la mayoría de las personas que están aquí son familias. Mujeres ya casadas y con hijos.

Supongo que puedo presentarte a algunas de mis amigas.

Sakura, no creo que sea lo más indicado. Sólo deja que suceda. Si no llego a encontrar a nadie es porque así lo tenía previsto el destino.

Es que yo quiero ser tía –se quejaba como una niña de cinco años-. A este paso no creo que pueda serlo.

Te prometo que lo serás. Aunque no encuentre a la mujer indicada puedo adoptar.

Está bien –accedía conformista-. Espero que la pases bien allí.

Tú también, monstruo.

¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás llamando monstruo? Ya tengo 21 años, soy una mujer adulta.

Lo dejaré de hacer cuando cambies tu actitud de niña.

¡Ah! Nunca cambiarás.

Y tú tampoco –respondía socarrón escuchando un suspiro por parte de su hermana.

Sólo llamaba para eso –manifestaba más calmada mientras se escuchaba como alguien le decía algo-. En fin, debo irme. Me están llamando. Adiós.

Adiós –se despidió colgando el celular.

Suspiró. Siendo la hora del almuerzo no habría casi nadie en el lugar. Quizá si daba un paseo por los alrededores podría relajarse aunque sea un poco. Acomodó su bufanda y, silenciosamente, empezó a caminar. Esas Navidades serían todo lo opuesto a lo que quería para ese año. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los incesantes griteríos de emoción que siempre daba Sakura cuando ayudaba, o mejor dicho, trataba de ayudar en los preparativos. Sin embargo, debido al constante júbilo de su hermana y al hecho de que era "algo" distraída, siempre terminaba rompiéndose algo. Luego Sakura se sentía apenada por lo que acaba de hacer para, segundo después, ser la misma de siempre gracias a que su papá la reconfortaba.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro del pequeño bosque que rodeaba a las cabañas, donde se encontraba el lago. Si creía que el lugar estaba deshabitado debido al horario, estaba completamente equivocado. Patinando en la superficie de agua congelada, se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros cual ébano, piel blanquecina como la nieve y de figura esbelta envidiable. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos orbes amatistas que poseía como ojos. Parecían dos joyas de extremada belleza y de un brillo incomparable con el sol mismo. La destreza con la que patinaba no ayudaba en disminuir la belleza de semejante ángel, porque eso era para él: un ángel. Extasiado, no podía despegar su vista de aquella hermosa muchacha.

Por otro lado, la joven amatista estaba tan absorta patinando que no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno. Siempre que patinaba era como si entrara a otro mundo, su mundo. Gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo podía llevar a la perfección cualquier movimiento sin problema alguno. El patinaje era una de las actividades que más le gustaba, mantenía su cuerpo relajado y libre de tensión alguna.

Al instante en el que termino de hacer un salto perfecto y empezó a deslizarse de espaldas, logró divisar al hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida. Ni en sus sueños más locos podría haber siquiera imaginado con tan maravilloso sujeto. Tan ensimismada estaba contemplándolo que no logró percatarse a tiempo del montículo de nieve acumulado en el borde del lago, causa por la cual terminó tropezando con él.

¡Ay! Cómo duele –musitó por lo bajo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le pasaba algo así.

¿Te encuentras bien? –inquiría el hombre que acababa de ver.

Sí, sólo me duele un poco.

Sujétate –extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

Gra… gracias –manifestaba asiéndose fuertemente. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir haciéndolo, pues al instante en que apoyó su pie izquierdo en la superficie sintió una punzada de dolor en su tobillo, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo nuevamente.

¿Te duele algo? –se agachó para observarla mejor. Su preocupación era más que notable.

Mi tobillo. Parece que me lo lastimé.

Ven. Te llevaré a mi cabaña. Allí podré revisarte mejor.

Y, sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra, se dio vuelta para que ella pudiera subirse a su espalda. La joven, sin rechistar, hiso caso al pedido tácito del moreno. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él, que era de fiar.

El trayecto del lago a la cabaña no era muy largo, por lo que no tardaron en llegar allí. Entraron al lugar en silencio. El salón principal poseía un sofá y dos sillones en frente de una chimenea que estaba encendida. Del lado contario de la habitación había otro sofá, sólo que frente a éste había una pequeña mesa de té y un televisor. Cabe destacar los diversos adornos navideños que decoraban la habitación. Además, de otros muebles que complementaban el lugar.

El mayor de los Kinomoto sentó a la amatista en el sofá.

Déjame ver –pedía quitándole los patines delicadamente. Sólo escuchó un tenue quejido por parte de ella debido al dolor.

Parece que sabes lo que haces –se aventuraba a hablar.

Es que soy médico en la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Yo también soy de Tomoeda.

¿En serio? Me resulta algo extraño porque yo conozco a todos y créeme que si te hubiera visto no te habría olvidado.

Es que me mudé con mi madre hace una semana y no he salido más que unas cuantas veces.

A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tomoyo Daidouji. Pero puedes decirme sólo Tomoyo.

¡Daidouji! Eres la familia que se mudó a la mansión, ¿no es así?

Acertaste. Pero ahora dime cómo te llamas tú.

Touya Kinomoto, pero si yo te llamo por tu nombre tú también puedes tutearme.

De acuerdo, Touya –mirándolo fijamente sus ojos de color chocolate.

Creo que me he desviado de tema –decía percatándose de las mejillas arreboladas de la joven y las de él-. Será mejor que revise tu tobillo –y tras decir aquellas palabras volvió a su tarea inicial.

La joven nívea observó atentamente cada movimiento llevado a cabo por el apuesto moreno ¿Cómo sería tenerlo así todas las 24 hs. de los 365 días del año por el resto de su vida? Cuidándola, abrazándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor… ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Un sonrojo hiso acto de presencia en sus mejillas inmediatamente. No era para nada apropiado que tuviera aquellas ideas en presencia de él y menos cuando lo acababa de conocer.

Listo –decía el moreno sacándola de sus reflexiones.

¿Y… cómo está?

Parece que sólo es un esguince, está algo inflamado pero es normal. Traeré un poco de hielo.

El moreno salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, volviendo unos segundos después con lo dicho recientemente y una tela húmeda.

Ten –decía extendiéndole ambos objetos-. Debes colocar la tela y luego el hielo sobre la parte inflamada. Póntelo durante 20 minutos, después quítatela durante otros 20 minutos. Tienes que repetirlo por una hora, ¿entendiste?

Si –asentía sonriente-. Gracias por todo, Touya. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí no sé que habría hecho.

No debes pensar en eso ahora. Además, yo no he hecho gran cosa.

Sí que lo hiciste –insistía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Era increíble que tan rápido se perdía en aquellos orbes color chocolate.

Dime –trató de dirigir la conversación a otra cuestión. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando Tomoyo lo miraba, no podía evitar sonrojarse-, ¿Qué hace una joven como tú sola en las montañas? Creo que si tuvieras algo de compañía estaría contigo.

Es que mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje de último momento a Europa. Tiene que cerrar un trato que es muy importante para la empresa.

Es cierto, oí que la familia Daidouji era dueña de una gran compañía ¿Y no tienes ningún otro familiar?

Soy hija única y mi padre murió cuando era pequeña siendo hijo único. Por parte de mi madre sólo tengo una tía que con suerte nos viene a visitar una vez al año. Podría asegurar que no le agradamos en lo más mínimo y que sólo lo hace por mera formalidad.

Te entiendo. Debe ser algo difícil.

No tanto como crees –declaró con una leve risita rememorando cómo se divertía de pequeña haciendo refunfuñar a su tía.

Esa hermosa risa era música para sus oídos.

¿Y tú?

¿Yo? –inquiría saliendo del transe, sorprendido.

Sí ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que te sería demasiado fácil conseguir compañía femenina.

La verdad, no soy esa clase de hombre. Sólo estaría con una mujer si en verdad sintiera algo por ella. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi hermana viajó a China para festejar las Navidades con la familia de su prometido y mi padre tuvo que asistir a unas excavaciones en África.

¿Excavaciones en África?

Mi papá es profesor de arqueología en la Universidad de Tomoeda.

¿Y también tienes una hermana?

¿El monstruo? Es mi hermana menor y tiene 21 años.

¿Y por qué la llamas monstruo?

Si supieras cómo es lo entenderías.

Además, parece que ella y yo tenemos la misma edad.

¿Tienes 21?

Sí, los cumplí el 3 de septiembre ¿Y tú?

Mi cumpleaños sólo aparece en el calendario cada cuatro años.

¿Cumples el 29 de febrero? –especuló la amatista, algo pasmada.

Así es. Pero lo festejo el 28.

Mira el lado bueno. El año próximo será bisiesto.

Si, tienes razón.

No sabían por qué pero sentían que podían entablar una conversación fácilmente entre los dos. Poseían una afinidad que pocas veces habían sentido antes, o mejor dicho, nunca. La desenvoltura con la que pronunciaban palabras sin temor a ser juzgados por el otro era algo que los desconcertaba, pero que a la vez les alegraba. Pasada la hora recomendada para el esguince, Touya colocó una venda elástica sobre el tobillo de la joven con suma precaución para no causarle dolor alguno.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya –decía la amatista luego de que el moreno terminara aquella tarea.

¿Por qué? –inquiría algo abatido y desesperado de que se fuera. A pesar de que era de su misma ciudad, no quería que se marchara y no sabía el por qué. A menos que…

Debo volver a mi cabaña. Además, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia.

No eres una molestia.

A pesar de eso. Debo ir a hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes.

Espera –dijo el moreno cuando vio como se daba vuelta para irse-, ¿Dónde está tu cabaña?

Del otro lado del lago.

Entonces no puedes ir sola.

¿Por qué?

Porque no debes forzar tu tobillo más de lo necesario. Necesitas hacer reposo. Sumado al hecho que no tienes zapatos.

¡Mi mochila!

¿Tu mochila?

La dejé debajo de un árbol mientras patinaba. Tiene cosas mías dentro, incluidos mis zapatos.

Vayamos a buscarlo.

De acuerdo –secundaba dirigiéndose a la salida.

Pero… –intervenía Touya deteniendo a Tomoyo- debes subir a mi espalda de nuevo.

¿P... por… qué? –interrogaba, notablemente nerviosa. Pero… ¿Por qué lo estaba si ya lo había hecho antes?

¿Acaso tengo que repetirte lo de tu tobillo? –contestaba con una sonrisa socarrona.

No –negaba agachando la cabeza, apenada.

Sólo unos minutos después, ya se encontraban caminando entre los árboles en dirección a lago. Cuando llegaron al claro, ambos observaron detenidamente a su entorno buscando del objeto extraviado.

Ahí está –decía la amatista señalando un punto no muy lejano.

Los dos se acercaron y el moreno agarró la mochila.

Ten –dándole el objeto en cuestión.

Gracias –manifestaba mientras revisaba el contenido-. Qué alivio. No falta nada.

¿Esa es tu madre? –inquiría viendo una foto de dos mujeres, una joven y la otra ya algo mayor. Era más que obvio que la muchacha era Tomoyo.

Sí. Es de cuando era verano. Recuerdo que la tomó mi tía.

Es de este año, ¿cierto?

Sí –asentía, algo sorprendida-. Es que trato de conservar fotos recientes.

Si no es molestia, ¿Por qué a tu tía no le agradan?

Cuando mi abuelo tuvo que decidir quién de sus dos hijas heredaría la empresa, eligió a mi madre. Ella era responsable y sabía cómo manejar el negocio. Por el otro lado, mi tía era imprudente y cada tanto se metía en problemas. Y, cuando mi abuelo anunció su decisión, mi tía se enojó demasiado. Desde entonces ha desarrollado cierta aversión hacia mi mamá y hacia mí, por ser su hija.

Pero eso es inicuo. Sólo porque ella no demostró ser merecedora de la empresa no quiere decir que se desquite con ustedes.

Lo sé. Hay veces en las que trata de ser amable pero mayoritariamente demuestra cierto desprecio para con nosotras.

Supongo que nunca olvidará aquello y sentará cabeza.

Es lo mismo que pienso yo, Touya. Pero no importa, porque mi mamá sabe sobrellevar esto a la perfección. Además es sólo la tenemos que ver una vez al año.

De acuerdo. Será mejor que vayamos a tu cabaña.

Y, tras el asentimiento de la azabache, el moreno siguió las direcciones que ella le señalaba. Así, en poco tiempo, llegaron a la cabaña. Cuando entraron, Touya bajó a Tomoyo con suma delicadeza y pudo observar que el amueblado y la decoración eran muy similares a las de su propia cabaña.

Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

No fue la gran cosa.

Si quieres ya puedes irte, no quiero seguir entreteniéndote más.

Y eso me alegra. No sabes cuan aburrido estaba antes de conocerte.

¿De verdad?

Estando solo en las montañas no podría ser de otra forma.

También me sucede lo mismo.

Y por esa misma razón quisiera saber… si te gustaría pasar esta Navidad conmigo.

Touya, yo… –sólo podía pronunciar esas dos palabras de lo impresionada que estaba.

Sé que nos conocemos hace tan sólo unas horas pero no me imagino pasando esta fiesta sin ti, Tomoyo.

Yo… claro me encanta la idea de pasarlo contigo.

¿Eso es un sí?

Por supuesto –aseguraba sonriente-. Pero debo llamar a mi madre y preparar algunas cosas para arreglarme en tu cabaña antes de la cena. Si quieres, puedes esperarme aquí.

De acuerdo –accedía sentándose en un sofá similar al de él.

Ya en su habitación, Tomoyo tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los contactos que tenía allí. Sólo podía oír como sonaba el otro teléfono móvil insistentemente hasta que una voz femenina respondió.

¿Hola? –contestaba la mayor de las dos.

Hola, mamá.

¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo estás, hija? ¿Llegaste bien?

Estoy bien, mamá. Llegué hace unas cuantas horas.

¿Sucedió algo bueno? –inquiría tras oír el tono de voz de su hija-. Te oyes muy risueña.

Pues, la verdad, sí. Conocí a alguien.

¡Qué bien, hija! Así no pasarás sola las fiestas ¿Y ya se hicieron amigas?

Nunca dije que fuera mujer, mamá.

¡¿Qué? –vociferó, pasmada- Pe… pero eso quiere decir que es…

Que es hombre –completaba por su anonadada madre. Sabía de sobra que la reacción de ésta sería aquella.

¡Tomoyo! –alzaba nuevamente la voz notablemente furiosa- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde vive y de qué vive? ¿Cómo es?

Se llama Touya Kinomoto. Tiene 28 años y vive en Tomoeda ejerciendo medicina, sólo que como nos acabamos de mudar nunca pudo verme. Y a cómo es, si te lo digo creo que no terminaría nunca. Tiene infinidad de buenas descripciones.

¡Hija, pero que te ha hecho! –se angustiaba al oír cómo hablaba su "pequeña niña" de aquel sujeto.

Creo que… me he enamorado de él.

Pero si lo acabas de conocer.

Lo sé, pero… es que no lo pude evitar. Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Ahora mismo iré para allá.

Mamá, si sigues así nuca podré tener novio.

Ese es mi objetivo. Alejar a todo indeseable de ti.

¿No quieres tener nietos?

Tomoyo, no me pongas en un dilema.

Sólo digo la verdad. Lo que haces es algo contradictorio.

Pero no quiero que alguien te aleje de mí.

Mamá, eso no pasará nunca. Confía en mí. Además, todavía no sé si él siente lo mismo por mí.

Sería un completo idiota si no lo hiciera.

Debo irme. Touya me está esperando.

Sabes que si quiere algo serio contigo tienes que presentármelo personalmente. Así podré juzgar si es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Sí, mamá. Lo prometo –contestaba la amatista. No cabía duda alguna de que su madre era muy sobreprotectora.

Cuídate, Tomoyo.

Tú también. Adiós.

Y, tras colgar la llamada y preparar algunas cosas para llevar en su mochila, se dirigió al salón principal, donde se encontró con un pensativo Touya.

Ya estoy lista –anunciaba despertando al moreno de sus meditaciones.

Entonces ya podemos irnos, ¿no? –preguntaba consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tomoyo.

Poco después, se encontraban nuevamente en la cabaña del moreno.

Gracias por todo, Touya –manifestaba de sopetón la nívea.

¿A qué viene ese agradecimiento tan repentino? –inquiría, extrañado.

Por nada en especial. Sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora.

Si es por eso, el que debería agradecer aquí soy yo.

¿Por qué?

Porque gracias a ti no pasaré las fiestas solo. Porque tú cambiaste mi vida para bien en tan sólo unos segundos. Y también me cambiaste a mí.

Touya –no sabía qué decir. Aquellas palabras podían interpretarse de diversas maneras.

¿Podrías ayudarme con la cena? –interrogaba pasando el tema de conversación a otro. Se había percatado del desconcierto que se había apoderado de la azabache.

Claro. La cocina es una de las cosas que más me gustan. En especial, la repostería.

¿De verdad?

Tanto que cada año preparo un Tronco de Navidad para comerlo con mi mamá.

¿Y por qué no lo haces este año?

No lo sé –dudaba, algo apenada.

Podríamos comerlo entre los dos.

Si tengo los ingredientes necesarios tal vez me alcance el tiempo para hacerlo.

Ambos fueron a la cocina para prepararlo todo, puesto que no quedaba mucho tiempo para la hora de la cena. Tomoyo pudo comprobar que estaban todos los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar lo que quería y puso manos a la obra. A mitad de la labor el moreno decidió romper el silencio, que si bien no era incomodo, prefería el hermoso sonido de la voz de la amatista.

¿Qué otras tradiciones tienes en Navidad, Tomoyo?

Además del Tronco de Navidad, pues canto alguna de mis canciones antes de media noche y con mi madre hacemos un intercambio de regalos ¿Y tú?

Pues… no hago nada en especial. Sólo invitamos a unos amigos a la cena de Navidad y, como tú, hacemos un intercambio de regalos. ¡Ah! Y también interpreto unas composiciones en el piano. Antes lo hacía mi madre.

¿Tocas el piano?

Mi mamá me enseñó cuando era pequeño.

A todo esto, ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

Ella era muy dulce y alegre. Además de muy bella, por eso trabajaba de modelo. Se podría decir que los deportes no eran su especialidad. Siempre terminaba tropezando o teniendo un accidente. Así fue como conoció a papá.

¿Cómo lo conoció?

Estaba en un árbol poniendo a un pequeño pajarito en su nido cuando la rama donde estaba se rompió. Para suerte de ella, mi padre pasaba por allí y amortiguó su caída con su cuerpo.

Parece como un cuento de hadas.

Papá siempre lo creyó así. Siempre dice que mamá era un ángel que cayó del cielo para él.

¿Era? –interrogaba, extrañada por el uso del verbo en pasado.

Murió cuando yo tenía 10 años de una enfermedad.

Yo… lo siento mucho. No debí preguntar –manifestaba sintiéndose apenada y triste.

No te preocupes. Es algo del pasado. Además, a mamá no le hubiera gustado verme abatido cada vez que hablo de ella.

E… está bien –contestaba no muy segura. Todavía se sentía algo entristecida por haber tocado un tema tan delicado.

¿Sabes? –interrumpía el breve momento de pareces mucho a ella.

¿De verdad?

Sí –asentía volteándose para verla directamente a los ojos-. Tu piel nívea, tu cabello, tu sonrisa –enumeraba mientras tocaba la tersa piel de porcelana, la sedosa cabellera y los suaves labios- y tú mirada.

Su mano tomó, con delicadeza, el mentón de la azabache y levantó su rostro para poder observar detenidamente aquellos orbes amatistas que tanto lo atraían. Ascendió lentamente hasta llegar a su mejilla y la acarició gentilmente, perdiéndose en la profundidad de esas joyas.

Sólo pudo suspirar ante la impresión que le provocó la acción del moreno. Sentía como si sólo existieran ellos dos, nadie más, solamente ellos dos. Su mirada tan penetrante y hermosa la dejaba sin aliento. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Si eso no era amor, no sabía que era.

Touya pudo percibir un aroma a lavanda que provenía de ella. Un aroma que lo hipnotizaba completamente. Tan dulce, tan relajante, igual que ella. En cambio, Tomoyo sintió un olor a durazno procedente del moreno. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, dándose el tiempo de apartarse si eso quería el otro, hasta quedar a sólo unos milímetros. Sus hálitos se mezclaban por la cercanía de sus rostros y sus ojos se iban cerrando parsimoniosamente. Por fin, pudieron sentir el contacto de aquellos labios que tanto anhelaban. Era un beso suave y tímido puesto que ninguno sabía que pasaría después de eso. Apenas era un roce entre ellos pero suficiente para los dos, pues sentían lo que transmitía el otro con aquel gesto. Se separaron con renuencia por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirando entre sí, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer.

Yo… –trató de hablar la joven, pero sus mejillas arreboladas no ayudaban mucho con su nerviosismo.

No tienes que decir nada –la interrumpía al notar un dejo de confusión en sus brillantes ojos amatistas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberla besado. Eso sólo había arruinado la relación que había entablado con ella después de todos sus esfuerzos. Tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo que él.

Pero…

Está bien –volvía a interrumpirla mientras retomaba la labor que estaba haciendo antes.

Sí –musitó tras percatarse de la intención del moreno por evadir el tema. Era muy probable que se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de pasar. Y que para no lastimarla no diría nada sobre aquel beso.

Poco después la mesa ya estaba lista. Los cubiertos, platos, copas y demás estaban preparados con suma meticulosidad. Desde el suceso ocurrido en la cocina, habían tratado de no dirigirse nuevamente la palabra por miedo a decir algo que no debían. Esa era la causa por la que el ambiente se había tornado tenso.

Creo que será mejor que te vayas a vestir –aconsejaba tras bacilar un momento-. Si quieres puedes usar mi dormitorio.

Gracias –accedía caminando lánguidamente hacia la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar caer lentamente al suelo y que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Si no lo hubiera besado nada de eso estaría pasando. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. La única persona que amaba parecía no corresponder a sus sentimientos. Se arrepentía por todo lo que había hecho. Se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de él. Se arrepentía de haberlo conocido. Si no hubiera elegido ese lugar para pasar las Navidades nada de eso hubieran ocurrido y no estaría sufriendo tanto.

¡Pero qué estaba diciendo! ¿Tanto le afectaba el haber sido, prácticamente, rechazada? Al parecer, sí. Pero… ¿Acaso no era ella la que siempre decía "Nunca te arrepientas de nada"? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahora? Llorando y arrepintiéndose de todo cuanto había hecho. Aunque debía admitir que lo amaba más que a nada y profundamente, ya no sentía remordimiento alguno por haberlo besado. Además, ¿No había una frase que decía: "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca"? Pues ella sería la viva imagen de ese refrán. No dejaría que porque él no sintiera lo mismo se arruinara su Navidad. De todas formas, eso no quería decir que no podían ser amigos.

Limpió las lágrimas saladas que cubrían sus facciones. Si quería que Touya no se preocupara por ella debía demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Y lo mejor para eso, sería brindarle una de sus más dulces y tiernas sonrisas. Ese sería el mejor remedio.

Sacó de su mochila un vestido lila de tirantes y con mangas en los brazos y se lo puso. Se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas hasta las caderas, donde caía libremente llegando a sus tobillos. Era uno de sus tantos diseños. Para combinar, llevaba unos zapatos sin plataforma negros que se enroscaban hasta media pierna. Sólo le faltaba maquillarse sutilmente, sin exageraciones. Agradecía de antemano que su madre le hubiera preparado todo aquello por precaución. También un pequeño regalo de Navidad para ella: un colgante de plata con una amatista como dije. Y, por si se presentaba la ocasión, un presente para otra persona, que bien podía ser para mujer o para hombre.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal, puesto que ya había terminado de vestirse. Llevaba una camisa sólo un poco desabrochada por arriba, pero que no dejaba ver más allá de sus clavículas. También traía puesto unos pantalones de jean negros. No estaba ni muy formal ni muy desarreglado, era algo sobrio.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho. Todo por un beso. Todo lo que había logrado con esa chica se había arruinado por un beso. La única mujer por la que alguna vez sintió algo iba a desaparecer de su vida por un simple error. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Al verla así, frente a él, con aquellos hermosos ojos que lo traían hechizado. Había sido imposible para su autocontrol el impedir que sucediera. Era casi seguro que la chica se sintiera ofendida ante el gesto. Pero tal vez si le decía lo que sentía y se disculpaba todo podría volver a como era antes. O tal vez no. Probablemente quisiera alejarse de él. Pero… no podría soportarlo. No, simplemente no podría.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Se había quedado sin aire al verla. Sus curvas se apegaban perfectamente al vestido que llevaba puesto. Lo que podría llegar a hacer con esas curvas. Pero, más allá de eso, parecía un auténtico ángel que había sido enviado desde el cielo para hacerlo feliz en esas fiestas. Le agradecía eternamente a Dios por haberlo hecho, por haberla metido en su vida. Mas, cuando vio la dulce y tímida sonrisa que le dirigía, las dudas en su mente se disiparon y se concentraron en una misma decisión que ya había tomado.

Te ves hermosa –declaraba acercándose a ella.

Gracias. Lo diseñé yo misma –confesaba, avergonzada.

Así que sabes patinar, cocinar y diseñar ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Pues… eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú solo –contestaba, riendo.

Tengo tiempo suficiente para eso.

Tú… también te ves bien –le devolvía el cumplido, antes dicho por él, algo sonrojada. Motivo por el cual desvió momentáneamente la vista para luego volver a verlo.

¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta cena? –inquiría con un dejo de burla en su voz mientras le extendía el brazo para escoltarla a la mesa.

Será todo un placer para mí –accedía siguiéndole el juego y asiéndose de su brazo.

El placer es todo mío –finalizaba la pequeña broma que hacían entre ellos.

Ambos se sentaron en cada extremo de la mesa. Todo estaba bien dispuesto. Y poco después ya estaban conversando tan amenamente como antes. La tensión que antes se sentía había desaparecido por completo y los dos se sentían agradecidos por ello.

Tu Tronco de Navidad estuvo delicioso –manifestaba mientras se paraba.

Te lo agradezco mucho –declaraba algo apenada mientras hacía lo mismo que él.

¿Me ayudas a levantar todo? –inquiría, tomando algunos objetos de la mesa.

Claro –aceptaba brindándole la ayuda que pedía.

Poco después, ya habían terminado de limpiar todo cuanto había, además de dejar la cocina como correspondía.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Todavía queda un tiempo para el brindis –decía la amatista mientras salía de la habitación con el moreno. Pero como respuesta sólo pudo ver como Touya caminaba hacía otro cuarto-. Espera, Touya.

Al lograr alcanzarlo, pudo ver cómo el apuesto moreno estaba sentado ante un piano. Además, también la miraba como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Qué haces? –inquiría, extrañada.

Dijiste que en Navidad siempre cantas una de tus canciones. Y supongo que no querrás romper esa tradición.

No, pero… es que…

¿Te sientes algo nerviosa? –completaba por ella.

Bueno, sí –declaraba, resignada. No tenía caso ocultarlo.

No debes preocuparte. Te prometo que no diré nada malo.

Está bien –accedía tras un breve momento de duda.

Se sentó al lado del moreno mientras éste la observaba como diciéndole que empezara. Inspiró hondo antes de cantar.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku__** (1)**_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro_

Al principio, se había quedado extasiado ante tan melodiosa voz. Era como una voz angelical que lo embelesaba por completo. Tan hermosa y afinada que le pareció, ahora más que nunca, un ángel. Cuando salió de su abstracción, empezó a tocar el piano siguiendo la melodía entonada por la joven.

_Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Wataru kaze to issho ni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

La nívea siguió cantando a pesar de que le impresionó como el moreno empezaba a tocar. Era notable la constante práctica que había tenido con el piano. Además, le había dicho que su madre le había enseñado. Continuó cantando la canción que había compuesto hace poco.

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki_

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

Terminó la canción y, poco después, el piano dejó de sonar. Ambos se quedaron mirando demostrando lo complacidos que estaban por la combinación de los dos talentos. Había sido perfecto.

Tienes una voz hermosa –la adulaba sin dejar de observarla un segundo.

Gracias –decía en el mismo estado que él-, pero tú también tocas de maravilla el piano.

Me alegra escucharlo de ti. Además, acabo de descubrir otro de tus tantos talentos.

Siempre me ha gustado cantar. Por esa razón formaba parte del coro.

¿Y qué papel desempeñabas?

La mayoría de las veces hacía la parte del solo.

No me extraña.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes hasta que la amatista logró divisar el reloj de pared que estaba detrás del moreno.

¡Mira la hora que es! –vociferaba levantándose del asiento- Es casi medianoche y todavía no preparamos las cosas para el brindis.

No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que nos alcanzará el tiempo.

Eran las 23:59 hs. y sólo faltaba un minuto para medianoche. Tomaron sus copas, previamente servidas con sidra, y las alzaron preparándose. La manecillas del reloj se movieron y por fin marcando las 00:00 hs.

Feliz Navidad –dijeron al unísono mientras chocaban sus copas en señal del brindis.

Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar. Se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Todas las familias y parejas salían de sus cabañas para poder observar el espectáculo. Entre ellos estaban Tomoyo y Touya.

¡Qué hermoso! –exclamaba sin apartar la vista del panorama.

No tanto como tú –musito por lo bajo el moreno.

¿Dijiste algo? –inquiría la amatista. Debido a la pirotecnia no había podido oír muy bien.

No, nada –contestaba, sereno. Una mirada de confusión fue lo único que pudo ver en la joven.

Ya terminada la función de fuegos artificiales, los dos entraron nuevamente en la cabaña y se sentaron en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Creo que ésta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida –manifestaba, suspirando.

Y falta algo –agregaba, sonriente.

¿Qué es? –interrogaba, extrañado.

Espera un momento –pedía la amatista mientras se levantaba.

¿A dónde vas?

Sólo tardaré un segundo –le espetaba entrando en la habitación del moreno.

¿Qué será lo que quiere mostrarme? –pensaba en voz alta cuando vio como la amatista regresaba ocultando algo en su espalda.

¿Recuerdas que siempre hacía un intercambio de regalos con mi mamá? –preguntaba como si quisiera darse más tiempo, pues se notaba algo nerviosa.

Sí –asentía el moreno empezando a entender.

Pues…yo….quisiera –tartamudeaba. De los nervios que sentía pudo notar como el calor subía a sus mejillas-. Yo quisiera darte esto –completaba dándole una pequeña caja con un moño.

¿Qué es?

Sólo… ábrelo.

Esto es… –se interrumpió al ver el objeto en sus manos: un cadena de oro puro- demasiado, Tomoyo.

Es lo menos que te mereces por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Pero yo no tengo nada… -volvió a callar al recordar algo- Aguarda un segundo. Ya vuelvo.

De… de acuerdo –decía confundida por su reacción.

Ten –le entregaba una caja con un listón luego de haber vuelto.

Es hermoso –disertaba, emocionada. Era un brazalete de plata con unas pequeñas amatistas como adornos.

En esos momentos, Touya le agradecía inmensamente a su hermana. Cuando ambos caminaban por las calles de Tomoeda, él se había detenido a observar la vidriera de una joyería. Le había llamado la atención un objeto en especial, que por insistencia de su hermana Sakura había comprado. Luego había seguido insistiendo en que se lo llevara en su viaje argumentando que "podría dárselo a una joven hermosa que conociera por azares del destino".

Te lo agradezco mucho, Touya –manifestaba abrazándolo. No se había percatado de ello hasta que ya lo había hecho-. Lo… lo siento.

No importa –comprendía perfectamente que por la emoción se había dejado llevar-. Iré a ver algo en la cocina –caminó en dirección a dicho lugar.

Espera –lo siguió hasta la entrada de la habitación, debajo de la puerta-. Olvidaste esto –decía mientras le colocaba la cadena en el cuello.

Parece que te gusta el regalo que te di –especulaba al ver que ya se lo había puesto.

¿Esto? Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida –aseguraba viendo el brazalete y luego al moreno. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver un pequeño objeto que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Touya, mira allí –decía señalando arriba de la puerta.

Arriba de los dos, colgado en la entrada de la cocina, había un muérdago. Touya se había percatado de que los dueños de las cabañas exageraban "un poco" con la decoración en el lugar. Hasta el extremo de decorar casi todo, incluso los baños.

No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –decía la amatista, apenada. No quería que volviera suceder lo mismo que antes.

Y quién dijo que no quiero –le espetaba para sorpresa de ella mientras apresaba sus labios con los de él. Había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba correspondiendo a aquel beso. No era un simple roce como la otra vez. Ahora era más profundo. Pero, por desgracia para la amatista, el moreno se había separado de ella y sólo pudo fruncir levemente el ceño en forma de protesta.

Te amo, Tomoyo Daidouji –declaró el moreno tomando el rostro de la amatista.

¿Qué… qué dijiste? –inquiría, sorprendida. Todavía seguía atontada ante semejante declaración. Su cerebro no podía procesar la información a pesar de que lo había visto con sus propios ojos y escuchado con sus propios oídos como el moreno pronunciaba aquellas cuatro palabras que habían dado vuelta su mundo en un segundo.

Que te amo. Desde la primera vez que te vi patinando en el lago, me cautivaste con tu destreza. Y tus ojos amatistas me hipnotizaron por completo. Tu voz, tu belleza, todo provocó que me enamorara cada vez más y más de ti. Y, cada vez que te veo, no puedo evitar pensar que Dios me ha enviado un ángel como regalo en esta Navidad. Porque tú eres lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida, Tomoyo. Conocerte fue algo que nunca pude haber imaginado pero que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Touya –sólo pudo decir su nombre pues no podía salir de la impresión que le causaba todas aquellas palabras. Si eso era un sueño, que no la despertaran nunca. Pero no le era. Touya era tan real como ella o como cualquier otro ser humano.

Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Tomoyo, tú quisieras… ser mi novia? –se aventuró algo nervioso. Lo estaba dando todo por el todo. Si ella lo rechazaba al menos podía decir que lo había intentado. Pero esperaba conseguir el resultado contrario.

No obstante, las miles de preocupaciones que estaba sintiendo quedaron de lado cuando pudo sentir como la amatista lo besaba efusivamente. Su rostro era el mismísimo retrato de la sorpresa. Cuando ella se separó de él, pudo observar su reluciente y dulce sonrisa, la más hermosa de todas las que le había dirigido. Y era sólo de él.

¿Eso es un sí? – inquiría con una sonrisa de lado.

Sí, sí –asentía frenéticamente debido a las lágrimas de júbilo que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, pero éste era distinto a los otros. Demostraba el amor que sentían por el otro. Era el equilibrio perfecto entre cariño y pasión. Touya pudo notar cierta timidez en la muchacha pues, pudo suponer por la inexperiencia de la joven, que nunca antes había besado a alguien así, o bien que él era el primer hombre al que besaba. La felicidad no se hizo esperar en el moreno ante aquel pensamiento. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura, apretándola para acercarla más a él.

Pudo sentir como las manos del moreno descendían hasta su cintura, lo que la provocó a colocar sus manos en su cabello azabache y corto, acariciándolo desesperadamente. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Por instinto, supuso, abrió un poco la boca como invitando al moreno a que pasara. Sus lenguas se acariciaban hambrientas en un baile desenfrenado y lleno de pasión. Sintió como mordisqueaba ligeramente su labio inferior para luego lamerlo, provocando un tenue gemido por parte de ella. Hubiera seguido descubriendo cada rincón de su cavidad bucal de no ser por la falta de aire. Se separaron con renuencia, pues de no ser por esa necesidad vital de oxígeno, no se hubieran alejado ni un milímetro para romper aquel beso.

Te amo, Touya –musitó contra sus labios.

Yo también, mi ángel de Navidad –declaró para volver a besarla.

La levantó en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación, así podrían tener más "privacidad". Pues tenía el presentimiento de que la necesitarían durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva que me permita mejorar.<p>

**(1)Yoru no uta.** Es la primera de las canciones que canta Tomoyo en CCS. La primera aparición en el anime es en el capítulo 23 de la 1° temporada. Ésta es la mejor la mejor traducción que pude encontrar:

_Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno,_

_son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño._

_Esta canción la canto sola,_

_las noches que no puedo dormir._

_Junto con el viento que sopla,_

_voy volando sobre mis sueños._

_La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno,_

_son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían _

_anoche en mi sueño._

_Esta canción la canto sola,_

_en las noches tranquilas._

_Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,_

_montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños._

_Esta canción la canto sola,_

_en las noches tranquilas._

_Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,_

_montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños._

Sin más que decir me despido.

Judyth.


End file.
